Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to piezoelectric actuators and more particularly to a piezoelectric bimorph actuator having a center layer between two piezoelectric disks with the center layer extending from the disks in a curved profile for mounting allowing the bimorph to extend and contract during operation.
Background
Piezo electric bimorph actuators are employed for various applications including synthetic jet generators for active flow control on aerodynamic surfaces. Typically such bimorph actuators are clamped in place using rigid structure. The rigid mounting restricts the bimorph from contracting and extending during operation. The restriction reduces the free displacement of the device. Additionally the rigid clamp is problematic providing a repeatable clamping force which causes variance in the resonate frequency. An alternative mounting employed in the prior art is to provide a sliding surface for the bimorph mount which reduces actuator performance due to friction.
It is therefore desirable to provide a piezoelectric bimorph actuator having robust but flexible mounting allowing extension and contraction while isolating the bimorph from the mounting structure.